Closed Door Drabbles
by PagingDoctor502
Summary: Just a few drabbles on what happens on both sides of the door - more on Anna's - during all those years of Elsa's isolation. NO ELSANNA.
1. Closed Door

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen.**

The entire castle was grimly quiet when the King and Queen returned to Arendelle. Asleep, Anna was warm and safely wrapped in the warmth of her mother's arms, her new strip of white hair being the only hint that she ever left her bed that night.

But, Elsa. Poor Elsa was far from sleep.

She shivers in her father's arms, her eyes pressed firmly shut to banish the fresh memory of Anna – Anna lying too still with skin colder than the packed snow and the thud of Anna's body as she fell and her own panicked scream for her parents. "Make it stop. Make it stop." she begs in her mind. Her father strokes her hair as if to comfort her, but no relief comes. The knot of fear that had sprouted earlier in the night continues to tighten in her heart.

As the King and Queen are putting both girls to bed, Elsa sits up in her bed and shyly whispers, "Mama? Papa?"

Both royals swiftly move to her bedside. Worry creases their brows.

"Yes, Elsa? What is it, dear?" The King kneels down and watches his normally confident daughter fiddle with her hands, a habit she does when she's caught red-handed. He grasps his daughter's hand, feeling a slight chill through his gloves that causes him to inwardly flinch. He hides it well.

Elsa stills after a moment and looks up, her big blue eyes watering. "Papa, I'm – I'm so sorry. I'm so so s-sorry."

The King's worry melts away, and he pulls her into a tight hug, stroking her hair. "Elsa, my darling, there is nothing to apologize for. Everything is fine."

The little girl sobs into her father's shoulder, blubbering, "No Papa. No. It – It was all my fault. I made the snow, and I hit –hit Anna. I-I'm a horrible sister. Oh Papa, she almost died." The princess hiccups, trying to breathe between her sobs. "She was jumping so fast, and I couldn't ma – make the hills in time. I slipped. I slipped, and I almost ki-killed my –"

The King quickly pulls her out the hug, silencing her by putting his hand over her mouth. His heart broke for his little girl and wanted nothing more than to free her of this terrible night and more so, this horrible burden. Once she calmed down, he reaches into his breast pocket for his handkerchief and wipes away her tears and un-ladylike snot. Wide innocent eyes meet the warmth and fatherly affection of the King's.

"Elsa. It was an accident. Do you hear me? You didn't mean for it to happen. You are a wonderful sister, and Anna loves you. She's perfectly fine now. See? Everything will be okay." He smiles to reassure her.

He points, and Elsa shyly looks over to her sister's bed. The strawberry blonde's limbs are strewn all about the bed in a tangle of blankets, her body taking up as much as space as possible for a five year old and her hair is covering up her face – only to float upwards when the princess lightly snores.

A small grin graces the ice princess' face at the site, and she and her parents share a quiet chuckle. The knot of fear in her heart loosens slightly, but then the panic returns in double the force.

Elsa had almost caused that cute but snoring sister to cease to exist. It was her doing, and like all older sisters, her job was to protect her little sister until her last breath.

Acting as confident as possible, Elsa said, "Papa, I want to move to another room now."

Eyebrows shot up at this sudden declaration. "Elsa, what's the hurry? You can move tomorrow afternoon. Rest for now."

Crossing her arms across her chest, Elsa replies. "No. Now. I have to move before Anna wakes up."

Seeing her fierce determination, the King acts as diplomatically as possible with his eight year old daughter. "Now, Elsa. The staff is all asleep, and you wouldn't want me to have to wake them, would you?"

Little feet shuffle against the floor. "No, Papa. I don't..."

The King smiles at his victory, and as a fair king offers another deal. "Good. Now how about a compromise? Once the staff wakes up, we can move your belongings to the room down the hall, and Anna won't even twitch. For now, why don't you sleep with Anna for a while?"

The suggestion instead of soothing her, causes Elsa to panic. "No, Papa. Don't leave me alone with Anna. You can't! I'll do something bad. I know it!"

"Shhh. Your mother and I will be right down the hall, darling. There's no need to fear. You are the future Queen of Arendelle. I know you can do it." He winks and places a small kiss on her forehead.

The Queen, who had been watching over Anna, quickly braids her daughter's platinum blonde hair and tucks her in with own goodnight kiss. "Please try to sleep, darling. Everything will look better in the morning."

As the Queen moves away, Elsa grabs her mother's hand. "Stay until I fall asleep? Please?"

"Okay, dear." Smiling, the Queen nods to her husband that he can leave and slips into the bed to lay next to Elsa, letting her daughter press into her side. She hums a familiar lullaby to soothe Elsa to sleep, and soon enough, both girls are snuggled close to each other and asleep.

The Queen quietly slips out to join her husband in a worrisome conversation that drags on into the night.

However, soon after she leaves, Anna slowly wakes up and upon seeing her sister, her eyes brighten and sparkle. She briefly wonders why Elsa isn't sleeping in her own bed but doesn't complain because she loves it when they have mini sleepovers. The young princess is about to wake up her best friend but then thinks that Elsa looks really tired tonight. Slipping out of bed, the strawberry blonde crosses to Elsa's side and gets the blanket and gently tucks it under the blonde's chin. Back in bed, she snuggles closer to her sister and falls asleep, thinking of her plans on how to rudely wake Elsa in the morning.

* * *

Five hours later, the sun breaks over the horizon, and thin rays peek through the window. Servants are piling into the girls room, quietly hauling out Elsa's bed, dresser, and other belongings into the room down the hall. The girls were snuggled together just as they were before and were undisturbed. A smile is on Anna's lips as Elsa sleeps peacefully.

Unbeknownst to the King, little Anna was dreaming of snowflakes and making snow angels with her sister, their hands holding each others as they collapsed into the snow.

After watching his daughters sleep, he regretfully decides it's time to separate the two girls and reaches under Elsa's legs and back to carry her to her new room. He tugs a little and notices Anna being dragged towards him as well. Setting Elsa back down and pulling back the blanket, his heart warms and breaks at the same time.

Even asleep, Elsa and Anna hold hands.

He pries their fingers apart and goes to settle Elsa in her new room, making sure to close both of the girl's doors behind him. With a heavy heart, he drags his feet in exhaustion and returns to his chambers.

Hours later, both girls wake up alone.

One wakes up, excited, only to learn that her sister is gone. She looks up and notices that all of Elsa's stuff has disappeared. Pulling her blanket up to her face, she whimpers and softly calls out to the big, empty room as if this is one huge trick. "Elsa? Elsa?" Her nightgown in a wrinkled disarray with her strawberry blonde hair pointing in all directions, the girl drags her blanket into the hallway, tears rolling fast down her cheeks, and cries out "Elsa? Elsa! Where are you?!" As panic rises, she frantically walks in circles in the large hallway, not knowing where to look, until the tangle of sheets causes her to fall roughly on her bottom.

At the sound of her name, the other groggily opens her eyes. Highly confused, she shoves the blankets off until she freezes – her memory of last night's events thoroughly waking her. It's dark and damp in her new room. She notices the window gives a view to the back courtyard. "_This is my new home."_ She sighs. The eight year old has accepted her fate - if only for the sake of her sister. "_Wait! Anna!" _she thinks. Her sister's cries quickly pull her out of her thoughts, and the blonde runs to her door.

She opens it and sees it all.

In a pile of blankets near the stairs, Anna is plopped on the castle floor, gripping the blanket in her small fists, and is crying with all the power of her tiny lungs, alternating between sobbing and yelling out Elsa's name. The blanket is sprinkled all over with her tears. Her wet hiccups echo off the castle walls.

From her door about to call her Anna's name, Elsa steps forward to help her sister but is too late. A servant, Gerda, rushes over and scoops up the crying child. Anna struggles, still crying for Elsa, as she's taken to her parents' chambers and disappears around the corner.

The princess closes her door and leans against its back, sliding down to the floor. She covers her face in her hands. She had never seen her sister cry like that before, and once again, it was all her fault. "_Anna, I'm so sorry." _Unwillingly, tears began to roll down her cheeks. Elsa didn't feel like she deserved to cry while her little sister was hurting, but because Anna was in pain so was she. Staring at her walls, she thought. "_I'm alone._" The fact resonated deep within her – she was alone. No one to snuggle with, and no best friend to hold her hand at night.

Climbing back into bed, she clutched her blanket and stared at her door.

The door was closed, and that would be that way it would always be from now on.

**A/N: Sorry for all the angst guys, but honestly that's my expertise. Expect happier chapters from here on out. REVIEWS ARE ENCOURAGED! **


	2. Knight in Shining Armor

**Disclaimer**:I don't own Frozen.

She tossed and turned in her bed, her legs rustling the blankets and kicking them over the side, her hair matted to her forehead in sweat, her hands fisting the sheets.

_A high-pitched giggle echoes across the ballroom. At her sister's request with a wave of her hand more snow appears and blankets the ballroom floor. The icy magic swirls through the air, forming a makeshift ice sled, and soon they're twirling all over the frozen floor in intricate eights with yells of "Faster, Elsa! Faster!" The room is spinning as they collapse in the snow, and their tummies ache from laughing. It's a miracle that none of the staff hears their ruckus. Holding hands, they make snow angels together even though the angels' wings look funny. The sight simply makes them giggle more, a joke only the two sisters would understand. Olaf, their snowman, starts to chase the little one around the ballroom, and a fierce game of tag begins. _

"_Anna, I just want a hug!" begs Olaf's deep but girly voice while the snow princess maneuvers the snowman from afar with just a wave of her hands. _

_Dodging between pillars and sidestepping icy patches, the 5 year old princess flees from the huggable snowman in the chase of her life, replying "Neverr!" over her shoulder, her pigtails whipping her face. Her blonde sister's laugh redirects the young one's focus, and unexpectedly, the energetic princess yells, "Charge!" Too shocked to move, the blonde is tackled into the snow, tickled for revenge._

The victor sits on top of the snow princess's back, her hands tickling her sides mercilessly while her foe's face is muffled in the snow. "Anna! Haha! An-Anna! I give! I give up!" The blonde surrenders, spitting up snow, and is very grateful for the chance to breathe after such a tickle attack.

"_Yay! I win!" Victorious, the 5 year old gets up and runs off to conquer other lands. _

_The snow princess watches the strawberry blonde bounce from hill to hill, her own heart leaving her chest each time those little feet leave the snow. Struggling to keep up with her sister's pace, she doesn't make another hill in time. She slips. She screams, and that dreadful moment happens. _

_Except instead of the head, she hits her heart. She watches the little girl's body hit the floor with a resounding thud, her usually strawberry blonde hair turning a deathly white. The snow princess wants to scream or move to her sister, but she can't because she's frozen with fear – and most of all, guilt. _

_Her sister is dead. _

_She's dead!  
_

* * *

_F_or the past few months, with only a closed door to keep her company, Anna had taken it upon herself to find a way for Elsa to come out and play or at least open the door.

At first, her plan was to stage a picnic with even a book outside the door to wait her sister out. That is until – other princess duties called such as etiquette lessons, and she was reluctantly dragged away.

Because her parents and the servants wouldn't let her camp outside Elsa's door during the day, Anna began plan B – sleeping outside Elsa's door at night.

Tonight was the night! Her parents had tucked the girl in and left the room, but by the time her head hit her pillow, Anna had fallen asleep, forgetting all about her plan. The next night, after her parents had left, she had counted a whole 60 long seconds but got confused around 42. In her confusion, she traveled off to dream land. On the third night, she had managed to stay awake and bring her blanket out with her. Her feet slowly tiptoeing across the castle's lush rug, she was so focused on being quiet that she failed to notice her blanket unraveling in her hands. Her foot caught in the blanket, and she tumbled over, knocking over a suit of armor. With a sheepish smile and a small wave, she was caught a minute later by the castle guard, who charged into the hallway, wielding their swords.

One whole month later, tonight was really the night! Once tucked into bed, she snuck out of her room, carrying her pillow on her first trip and her blanket on her second trip. She settled outside Elsa's door,. This way at least they could sleep near each other the way it used to be.

Outside the blonde's door wrapping herself in a little cocoon, she fell asleep with a smile on her face for the first time in weeks.

Anna slept soundly until she heard a scream pierce the quiet night.

She peered down the hallway and then around the other corner. _Why wasn't anyone coming?_ _Where was Mama and Papa?_

The young princess had no idea what to do. When she had nightmares, Elsa always hugged her and sung her a lullaby but – but what could she do outside a door? She knocked softly on her sister's door, and with her palms against the door on the tip of her toes, she softly spoke into the keyhole, "Elsa? Elsa? Elsa! Don't be sad. Don't cry. It was just a dream. It wasn't real. Elsa? Can you hear me?"

* * *

Elsa sat straight up in her bed, waking and wondering who was screaming, but only to realize – it was her. Tears streamed down her cheeks without her permission, and she felt as if she was slowly unraveling. She clamped her hand to cover her mouth, and her screams only morphed in to loud sobs. At the tender age of eight and half, nightmares have been haunting her for weeks. If it was not this one moment, she has frozen Anna into a statue or worse the whole kingdom was frozen into ice statues where she was meant to live alone forever. The room suddenly began closing in, the black walls nearing closer and closer almost touching her skin until she hears it.

She hears her sister's voice from the door.

"Elsa? Elsa? Elsa! Don't be sad. Don't cry. It was just a dream. It wasn't real. Elsa? Can you hear me?" Anna notices that the screaming stopped, and pressing her ear against the door, she thinks she hears sniffling on the other side. Elsa was just on the other side of the door. She just knew it.

"Elsa, don't cry." She tries to fit her small hand under the door with her palm down and manages to fit most of her fingers, hearing a gasp on the other side. "Elsa, do you want to hold my hand since we can't hug? You always hugged me when I had a bad dream. Holding hands isn't as nice as a hug but it maybe will work."

There was only silence.

"Elsa, please?"

A pale hand hesitantly lies on top of the four fingers peeking out from under the door. At their reunion a sigh escapes from both girls, and then a giggle, too.

"Jinx! Elsa, you owe me a piece of chocolate." Anna pumps her hand in the air and grins as if to brag, even though her sister can't see it. Likewise, Elsa rolls her eyes, picturing her little sister's gleeful expression.

Suddenly, the hallway is very quiet, and Elsa almost thought her sister had left, had it not been for the fingers under her door.

"Anna, are you there?"

With her other hand, Anna had been tracing patterns on the floor and shyly asks, "Elsa?" She plays with the end of her dress. "Can I – um – sleep with you? We always sleep together when I have bad dreams."

Closing her eyes, her eyes watering and filled with regret, Elsa tightens her grip on her sister's fingers, afraid that Anna will pull away after she answers.

"Anna...I can't."

There's a pause on the other side. The fingers pull away, and tears sprinkle the bedroom floor.

Her back against the door with her hands crossed against her body to protect herself from the spreading cold in her room, Elsa whispers to the dark walls.

"Anna, don't leave me...please"

But 10 seconds later, Anna manages to fit her hand with her palm up under the door.

Knocking their secret knock as if to get her sister's attention the 5 year old princess quickly explains, "Elsa. Elsa! Sorry! I'm sorry! Don't cry. I just wanted to hold your hand better."

Without hesitation, the blonde places her hand back as four little fingers curl slightly to grip hers in return.

"It's okay if I can't sleep with you, Elsa."Smiling, the young princess mutters against the door. Relief and guilt flood the ice princess – relief that her sister isn't mad at her and guilt because she doesn't deserve a sister as forgiving as Anna.

Starting to get tired, Anna starts to slur her words. "Elsaaa, do you know whyy I think it's okayy?"

"Why?" Elsa chuckles, knowing her sister is starting to tire.

"Because – " she yawns. "Because you're like that princess stuck in a tower, and I'm the knight that's going to save you." She states it like it's the most obvious fact in the world.

The eight year old princess smiles sadly, her heart warming, and hears a slight thump against the doorframe as if Anna had fallen asleep. _If only Anna knew that she needs to be saved from me. _Reluctantly pulling her hand from her sister's grip, she stills once her sister's hand tightens.

About to fall asleep Anna gathers all her energy and whispers, "I'm going to save you, Elsa. I'm gonna save you, and we'll be together...forever."

Elsa opens her door and carries her sister back to her room, tucking her in. With a small kiss to her forehead, she whispers, "Together forever. I promise if it's the last thing I do."

* * *

The next morning, Anna woke up and saw a gift for her on her pillow – a drawing with a piece of chocolate on top. Popping the chocolate into her mouth, she opened the paper and saw the words – _My jinx debt is now paid. _ Below her Elsa's elegant signature was a picture of a tower with a blonde princess leaning out the window and waving to the knight below. The knight had a red pigtail coming out of her helmet along with a word bubble that said, "I'll save you!"

Grinning, Anna ran to her closet, hugged the paper close to her chest, and put it safely in a box, named simply 'Elsa.'

Both girls had dreams about knights and towers for the rest of the week, and nightmares visited a certain ice princess less and less.

**A/N**: Merry Christmas everyone! If you have any suggestions feel free to share, and as always, REVIEWS ARE ENCOURAGED!


End file.
